The ever-increasing demand for smaller sized mobile devices, such as cell phones, digital cameras, etc. correspondingly triggered a growing need for a smaller sized photography module, comprising elements such as an optical imaging lens, a module housing unit, and an image sensor, etc., contained therein. Size reductions may be contributed from various aspects of the mobile devices, which includes not only the charge coupled device (CCD) and the complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), but also the optical imaging lens mounted therein. When reducing the size of the optical imaging lens, however, achieving good optical characteristics becomes a challenging problem.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20100253829, 20110316969 and 20100254029, U.S. Pat. No. 7,480,105 and Japan Patent Publication No. 2010-026434 and 2010-008562 all disclosed an optical imaging lens constructed with an optical imaging lens having five lens elements, wherein the length of the optical imaging lens, from the object-side surface of the first lens element to the image plane, are too long for smaller sized mobile devices. Therefore, there is needed to develop optical imaging lens which is capable to place with five lens elements therein, with a shorter length, while also having good optical characters.